


Kel is a public masturbator

by IDontHaveANameYet



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontHaveANameYet/pseuds/IDontHaveANameYet
Summary: In the past month, Kel has gotten very horny. He started to experiment with public masturbation, but with his most risky display yet, he is caught!
Relationships: Aubrey & Kel (OMORI), Aubrey/Kel (OMORI)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. School

Kel knew that his body would change, but he never expected himself to do this. Kel was in health class with Ms. White, they had just entered the sexual education chapter. Kel just couldn’t help himself he thought has he sat on the toilet. For the past month, Kel had been feeling more and more… sexually active. He was horny. Kel would normally masturbate at home, but in the month he had become more and more chronic with multiple sessions a day lasting hours.

Kel knew he needed MORE. So one day we went outside and did it. No he wasn’t proud of it, but it was so freeing. Being exposed to the sun, with your full body. Kel loved it. Kel was addicted. He started masturbating more in public. First only in the backyard of his house, then to his street corner, then to hideout in faraway park. Kel loved it each time. The fear of getting caught heighten his orgasms. He felt amazing in that blissful moment.

This was different, Kel had never masturbated so close to other people. He was safe in the stall, but anyone could enter and find him… it was exhilarating. Kel pulled his shorts down exposing his ready shaft poking out of his underwear. His penis pulsed at the thought of this moment in public. He carefully moved his hands to let his penis breath. It extended to its full length just at the thought of what he was going to do. Kel was giddy, with a broad manic smile overtaking his face.

He reached down this his hand, a stroked with a finger his shaft. It responded in kind with a twitch. Looking down at his penis, Kel took his saliva and lubed his penis. He uncurled his fist and grabbed his shaft. Slowly he rose and fell, taking time to enjoy each pulse. Kel despised the quick and dirty orgasms, he enjoyed the refined build up of work. Kel continuing stroking, each motion giving his body a gleeful little shock. As he continued stroking Kel took his unoccupied hand and rolled up his jersey. He caressed his erect nipples with his pinkie finger, taking time to slowly move around the tip in little circle motions.

A small moan came out of the boy’s mouth as he started to feel the innerworkings of his body release. Again, he played with his nipples as he quickened his pace of stroking. Again, another moan came out, this one louder. It echoed in the empty bathroom. He was reaching a climax soon and Kel was engrossed. His mind was focused solely on his body and its pleasure coursing through.

His penis was reaching its peak pleasure as he let out a full moan, unashamed as white seed shot out of his tip covering his hand. He continued to move his hand trying to get all the cum out as he cooled down from his orgasm, but as he was getting the toilet paper to clean up he heard a voice.

“Hello? Is someone there?” the feminine voice rang out. Kel knew who it was. Aubrey! Fuck! She must’ve heard me… what do I do? Voice steps echoed towards Kel’s stall as he lifted his feet up to hide himself from the prying girl. Then the step stopped.

“I know you’re in there. Come on out!” Aubrey commanded. Kel did not respond, he tried to curl into a ball but that was a bit uncomfortable with his body still being exposed. 

“If you don’t come out, I’m coming in there!” Aubrey announced as she banged the door. Kel let out a yelp and thought about the situation. We he rather Aubrey come in here, or him come out. He took the later out of fear of her seeing him exposed, but it was a bit too late. Aubrey had already taken her hand from below the door and unlocked the stall.

“Let’s see what horny bas- Kel!” She exclaimed flustered.

“Fuck.” Kel responded. This was bad. Very bad.


	2. Oh fuck

“Oh god that’s huge,” Aubrey’s mind flashed while her legs quivered as she saw the length of Kel’s member. It was still pulsing its seed out… and some part of her mind wanted it. Then here logical mind took over as she yelled Kel’s name out.

“What are you doing here!” the pink haired girl asked as she averted her eyes from… Kel’s thing!

“Well, I could ask the same of you,” Kel snarkily responded as he was cleaning up himself, “ _Aubrey!_ ” That comment made Aubrey blush up even more, as she fully turned away from Kel.

“God Kel, just… fucking clean yourself up!”

“Okay. Okay.” Kel said as he brought his arms down from a defensive position. He fully expected Aubrey to hit him, like the time, 4 years ago, when he walked in on her while she was changing. His horny brain immediately brought his imagination back to that moment, but with Aubrey as she looked now. “Wait! Think straight Kel!” He thought to himself to get his mind back on track.

Kel splashed some water in his face to sober himself up, thinking that would help. Aubrey awkwardly looked at him, her eyes darting up and down at his stature.

“How could it be that big?” she whispered to herself. He was built like a pornstar, but-

“What did you say Aubrey?” Kel cheerfully asked as he glanced over to the other sink. Aubrey trying to keep her cool responded annoyed, “Nothing, Kel.”  
  


Kel trying to seem oblivious from this situation and desperately wanting to escape. Starts to speed walk his way out of the bathroom and back to class.

“Wait where do you think you’re going!” Aubrey commands as she grabs Kel’s hand and yanks him back. Kel is forced backwards and lands right in Aubrey’s arms. Their faces close. They is passion in both of their eyes.

“Aubrey what ar-“ Kel attempts to voice while he is thrown back but it cut off by… Aubrey’s kiss? Kel’s mind goes into a frenzy of emotions. Anger at being pulled. Confusion at the touch of her soft lips. Pleasure at the sight of her engrossed face. Aubrey had no clue what she was doing! She just… she had liked Kel, well he was annoying, but he was great too. Not to mention that extra friend down there. Aubrey pulled away from the kiss, gasping for breath.

“Aubrey…” Kel says whipping his lips. “I didn’t know you felt that way about me…” he half-jokingly says with a smirk.

“Oh shut up Ke-“ but her complaint is stopped by this time Kel going in for a kiss. She was surprised he had the balls. This time she fully went into the kiss letting their lips dance. Kel was kissing AUBREY! The girl that had tirelessly harassed her when they we’re younger… and was now fully around him. He pulled her closer as he forgot completely about their past and thought only of the present sensations. Aubrey’s lips were like sweet fire, starting off spicy with sweet inside. Kel’s lips were just a dumb sweet chocolate, that was bitterly snarky but with a overwhelming sweetness wrapped around. 

“Wow,” Kel exclaims once they’ve parted lips, “Have you always like me, _Aubrey?_ ” He asks putting inflection on her name drawing it out slowly.

Aubrey wasn’t surprised by the directness of Kel’s question, but she couldn’t think of a reasonable response. She had always liked him as a kid, even if she really didn’t show it. She enjoyed his antics especially when she was involved. She enjoyed that always cheerful personality even if it was fucking obnoxious sometimes. “I enjoy you”

“What?” Kel questions as Aubrey rolls her eyes and says, “You nerd.”

They go in for another round of kissing as Aubrey brings her body closer to Kel. The touch of her body on his penis makes it go excited again, and Aubrey sees this. Deciding to mess with Kel, as they’re kissing she lifts her leg and starts to rub Kel’s shaft with her thigh. Kel voices a small moan as Aubrey chuckles at her antics. Aubrey notices Kel’s new vigor, “You want me to _clean_ you up?” she says seductively as she places her hand on his fly. Kel gives a puppy dog nod as she unzips his pants and pulls down his underwear to reveal.

Kel’s penis. “I’m going to enjoy this” she says as she sizes up her opponent. Aubrey is almost intimidated by it size. She goes in for a little kiss on its head which gives Kel another small, voiced moan. She starts to lick at the member teasing the tan boy, pay back. Another little moan, Aubrey’s really liking those noises. She then decides to go for the reward and puts lips around his head.

Aubrey’s sloppy blowjob was doing wonders for Kel. He was still shocked before but now he was in ecstasy. Aubrey’s lips around his cock. Oh god it was amazing. Kel could feel his stamina regenerating. Aubrey kept going at Kel’s wet cock trying multiple angles always changing how she was approaching it. She used her free hand to grope Kel’s plump balls massaging them from all their juices.

Kel could feel it coming soon, “Au-Aubrey I’m going to come soon” he said worryingly. Aubrey looked up at him with an understanding but did not hesitate with going even faster. She was planning on taking Kel’s full load, if she was going to do this she wanted to get all of it. “Aubrey I’m-“ but he was cut off by his second orgasm as he came right inside Aubrey’s mouth. A small flood of cum enter Aubrey’s throat as she swallows it whole.

Aubrey stands up and smirks, “Thanks for the snack,” and gives a kiss on Kel’s cheek. She starts to walk out of the bathroom until she turns around and makes a telephone gesture to Kel while pointing to her vagina.

“What. The. Fuck.” Kel whisper to himself before leaving the bathroom and returning to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp chapter 2! I tried my best to do a bit of fluff dialogue, and also a more in depth sex scene.  
> Any advice for how to make this better?  
> Also chapter 3 will be Kel & Aubrey having some fun maybe without clothes this time...  
> :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and first nsfw fic so go ez on me. I'll try to write more in depth and with better word choice next time.


End file.
